Did Love Ever Find Us? (Sequel to: Will Love Ever Find Us?)
by taytay3
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are of course splitsville as you can see but when Austin comes back to Miami for summer break will they get back together or will people get in the way of their love. With people getting in the way the real question they will need to ask themselves is did love ever find them to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

Did Love Ever Find Us?

Ally's POV

I sat on my bed staring out the window as the rain beaded against the clear glass. It was only 9:04 am and I couldn't seem to get any sleep at all and I didn't really know why to be honest. My dad isn't even here so I guess I can go make something to eat. I got up out my bed and walked down the stairs. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out some Lucky Charms my favorite cereal in the world by far. As I was pouring my cereal my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally-cat!" My boyfriend Ryan said over the phone. Ryan and I got together 3 months after you-know-who-who-shall-not-be-named left me. It's not that I was getting back at him for leaving me, I just decided that it was time that I moved on from the past.

"Hey Ryan what's up?"

"Oh nothing I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me today and we could just hang out." He asked sweetly. Isn't he just amazing?

"Yeah that would be great!" I exclaimed.

"Ok I'll pick you up at 10 see you then." And with that the call ended. Ever since Ryan became my boyfriend everything has been going perfect. It's only the summer of junior year and I can't wait until we get back to school. Not that I like it there but you get what you get right? After finishing my breakfast and putting it in the sink I ran upstairs and into my room shutting the door. I ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. I quickly got in and in under 5 minutes I was out. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my body walking out of the bathroom and over to my dresser. I pulled out a light brown camisole with a yellow cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans and light brown flats. After I quickly slipped into my clothing I went back into the bathroom to do my makeup. I don't know why but I felt as if without wearing makeup around Ryan I would look ugly. I added a touch of blush to my cheeks and mascara along with a light pink bubble gum lipstick. To finish it off I added some hoop earrings. They weren't my thing but oh well. I quickly curled my hair which now has honey amber highlights at the end. I thought it looked good on me to be honest.

After I had done that I looked in the mirror I think I looked pretty good. I flashed myself a quick smile and ran downstairs grabbing my wallet on the way out and closing my door. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs trying my hardest to slip. I opened the front door to Ryan. "Hey Ally-cat!" he said as he stepped in he gave me a giant hug swinging me around. I loved Ryan he was always so positive.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go." I said as we walked outside. I covered my head with my hands to prevent the rain from ruining my curls since I didn't even put any hairspray on it.

He opened his car door for me and I stepped in. He came around after closing it and stepped inside the car. "So what are we going to go see at the mall?" I asked as the engine roared to life. He pulled out of the driveway and onto the road driving straight out of the neighborhood. "There's this new singer who just plays for music over there my friends are going and I thought we could go too." he said as he kept his eyes on the road. I sighed, I thought we were actually going to spend some time alone just me and him.

We arrived at the mall as he put the car in park. I stepped out and walked inside with Ryan right by my side. He opened the door for me and I smiled at him. He had such great manners. We walked through the crowd of shoppers who were gasping at prices unbelievably high. The mall hasn't got that many customers lately so they are getting much better things but they are like crazy expensive.

"Ally! Ryan! Over here!" we both turned to see one of Ryan's friend Jordan.

"Hey!" Ryan said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to see Jordan. "Hey Ally long time no see!" he said embracing me into a hug. I smiled and looked around the crowd. There were so many people. It was only a guy trying to get money to make a living off of, it's not like Justin Timberlake is going to show up in his famous suit and tie. "I know!" I answered back to Jordan. "So who's this guy performing?" I asked as we moved closer towards the front of the crowd so we could get closer to the stage.

" I don't know every week they have new upcoming star perform on the stage and hopefully they get discovered!" Jordan said looking at the stage in awe.

"Oh that's cool." Ryan said giving me a wink, I blushed deeply before looking back at the stage. I saw a guitar in the center of the stage it looked oddly familiar as if I've seen it before... Suddenly the lights on the stage began to dim down. "Oh it's starting everybody shut up!" Jordan yelled at the crowd and everyone quieted down. Jordan was the only friend I knew that could scare a crowd that much in under 10 seconds.

A guy with a hoodie on and dark shades came out. I could see a patch of blonde hair fall out from under his hoodie as he grabbed the guitar. He started to play a tune and I hummed to it as he began to sing: _I don't want to listen no more the sound of your voice hurts me deeper, it's like these old scars have no end it's like I'm their one and only keeper...this road that I'm traveling on, the way leads me to something bigger. The light in my heart has grown weak, I wish that this life would burn brighter... Me and this moment, me and this time spent all my days on crying that wasted my life. Now that we're torn apart you'll watch me fall. Looks like I'm stuck here saying "where did things go wrong?"_

He strummed out the last chord and looked up at the crowd as they cheered for him. I started to clap too. His lyrics...they were so powerful and it looks like he's been through a lot in his lifetime. He got up off the stool and sat down the guitar. He removed his hoodie along with his shades and I gasped... "Austin!?" my eyes didn't want to believe what they were seeing.

He looked down at the crowd and looked me straight in the eyes before his mouth dropped open..."Ally!?"

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys!:) I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel!:) I know meeting Austin happened quickly but that doesn't mean they are getting together anytime soon Ally still has Ryan in the way!:) Lol so tell me what you all think about this chapter I know it's not much but there will be tons of drama in this story! Ok so I think that's it oh yeah I almost forgot I need one person who wants to be in this story as Ally's friend!:) And you can't be a character in any of my other stories (Yeah I'm talking to characters in "The fallen" and "Just another bad boy" lol) Ok so I just need one person and that's it! All I will need is your name and what you look like and your personality!:) And yeah that's it!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:) And the song Austin was singing is my lyrics and my song ok bye:)

-Taylor:)


	2. Chapter 2

Did Love Ever find Us?

Ally's POV

I felt my heart stop and the world disappear as he looked me straight in the eyes. I literally thought I was going to throw up right then and there. He slowly came down the stairs of the stage and stood right in front of me. "A-austin?" I stuttered as he began to smile. He embraced me into a tight hug as my voice was caught in the back of my throat. I felt my stomach swirl around all inside me. "What are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'm just here for summer vacation. What are you doing here at the mall?" he asked as he sat his guitar on the stage. "I was just here to go shopping with some friends that's all."

"Oh well that's cool maybe we could go catch something to eat." he said sweetly as his flipped his golden locks out of his dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Austin but I can't I'm out with some friends...maybe some other time."

"Look Ally if this is about what hap-"

"Hey Ally-cat! Oh look you're talking to the upcoming star!" Ryan interrupted. He wasn't always the one to point out the obvious.

"Yeah... anyways we should get going." I said as I gave Austin a sympathetic look. I really just didn't want to deal with him right now...or at all to be honest.

"Who's this Ally?" Ryan asked as his friend Jordan came up next to him. "Oh yeah this is Austin Moon my..."

"Best friend and ex boyfriend." Austin said as he shook hands with Ryan. "Oh wow well I can't believe you are friends with this guy he rocks at music!" Jordan said enthusiastically. Ryan just gave a nod. He was seeming very...quiet all of a sudden. "Well Ally bear we should get going. My sister Victoria is throwing a huge party and we should go."

"Ally's not a huge fan of parties." Austin blurted out and I felt the air disappear out of my body as the memories of the last party I went to flooded my mind.

"Of course Ally loves parties, she's been to tons of them she even told me." Ryan said with a smirk. Austin looked at me with confusion. 'Just leave it.' I mouthed to him he nodded understanding. "Ok well anyways... I've got to get going I'll see you later." Austin said giving Ryan a small smile and me a small hug. He walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"I don't like him..." Ryan said suddenly as we walked away from the crowd of swarming fans and people.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we saw Jordan talking to some girl with curly blonde hair. We sat down in some chairs next to a small coffee table.

"What I mean is that he seems like a...jerk." he said flatly.

"What is that suppose to mean? He is not a jerk!" I said getting a bit defensive. "Whoa Ally...I was just sayin' he seems superficial and cocky that's all"

"Oh and how would you know that?" I asked as politely as I could. I know Austin could be cocky and full of himself but that wasn't who he was. "I don't know I just got this vibe I guess." he said shyly. I rolled my eyes at his remark. I can't believe he would say something like that in the first place.

"Ok guys ready to go get our party on?" Jordan said as he popped out of the crowd of shoppers.

"Yup." I said quickly getting up. We all walked out of the mall and into the car. "Wait who did you come with Jordan?"

"Oh yeah my dad dropped me off and I told him I would catch a ride with you guys." he said as Ryan unlocked his car. I got in the backseat of the car, not feeling comfortable enough to sit up in the front with Ryan. He was being a total meanie back there about Austin. I mean yeah he broke my heart and was planning to move without me knowing...but still deep down inside we are still friends and just friends.

He backed out of the parking lot and onto the road. 10 minutes later we arrived at my house. I stepped out of the car and gave Ryan a forced smile. Sometimes it was hard to be sad around him...

I opened the door and walked in. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed my best friend Daniela's number in and it rang. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Dani." I said as I jumped onto my bed. Daniela and I have been bestie's before me and Ryan ever dated. She actually was the one that set us up together in the first place. "Hey Ally!" she said excitedly.

"You sound down are you ok?" She asked and I could hear the sincerity in her voice. This is why I love Dani, she is such a positive and caring friend. "You'll never believe who I saw at the mall."

"Who?" she asked.

"Austin Moon." Suddenly all I could hear on the other end was a beep signaling the phone line had gone dead. Oh what is that child up to now?

As I was putting my phone away the doorbell rang. I walked down the stairs in confusion and opened the door and there stood the one and only Daniela. "I got here as fast as I could!" she stepped inside and guided me to the couch. "Oh my freaking gondola!" Oh and did I mention she was really good at being crazy. Sometimes I wonder if she is the mad hatters daughter. "Ok so did he kiss you huh huh huh?" she ranted.

"Ew gross! Dani, I'm dating Ryan remember?" I said as she let out a sigh.

"Oh yeah him." she said sadly.

"Anyways he wanted to hang out with me."

"Shut up." She stated.

"I'm like so not joking. But I turned him down I mean I just didn't think it was safe enough to go out alone with him or anywhere near him for that matter." I said swinging my feet around. She suddenly slapped my shoulder, "Ouch!"

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" she yelled.

"Nothing?" I asked questioning myself. "You should have went out with him! Catch up, find out the gossip!"

"Well I'm not in his life anymore and I don't think I want to be." I said but I could tell she wasn't buying it. "You're a really bad liar."

"I am not lying!" I snapped back. "Whatever I'll see you at the party boo." She said hugging me tightly. I led her to the door and we said our goodbyes. I walked up the stairs and into my room. Life is complicated that's for sure.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys sorry for updating so late I have been very busy and all that stuff ok I hope you guys liked this chapter keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	3. Chapter 3

Did Love Ever Find Us?

Austin's POV

"What do you mean I'm still in love with her of course I am!" I snapped at Dez. I told him an hour before the show that I was back in town and ready for business and by that I meant "Ally" business. "I know that dude but she's taken! Remember the bro code?" He said putting a hand to his heart. I sipped on my root beer and quietly groaned under my breath. I swear I feel like Dez has turned even more into a child than before.

"I know she's taken by that stupid Ryan chick." I said angrily.

"He's a dude."

"You don't think I know that already?" I snapped once again. I don't know what was putting me so off edge today. I felt like I wanted to break everything in the store when Ryan had his hands on Ally. They aren't right for each other and they never were to begin with. My heart got crushed once before and I'm not going to let it happen again. Leaving Ally changed me and not for the better. I started to going to parties, getting drunk. I was a wreck until my mom decided that we go back to Miami for the summer and come back a week before school starts up again.

"Ok Austin don't get your knickers in a twist."

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder jokingly, "I'm sorry it's just I'm not leaving her without her being mine again. You don't how life was for me when I moved away. I couldn't eat or sleep. I felt so alone and empty.." Dez put a hand on my shoulder willingly.

"I understand Austin and that is why I am going to help you get Ally back from the evil guy." Dez said wickedly. "Dez we aren't going to duck tap him to a house...again." I said while cupping my mouth to hide my laugh. "I'm sorry but picking on him when we were younger brings back so many wonderful memories." Dez said while sipping on his drink. I rolled my eyes at his goofiness. I missed these days, having Dez and Ally at the same time was like the best of both worlds.

We got up out of our seats and threw away our drinks as a girl with dirty blonde hair and a slender body was looking at me. I remembered that face exactly, it was the face of and egotistical girl that wanted everything in the world. I don't even know why I dated her in the first place.

"Austin." she said casually as she walked over to me observing me carefully.

"Cassidy.."

"You've gotten taller I like it." she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at her flirtatious remark. "Yeah my eyes are up here Cassidy not at my pants." I sneered at her. "I'm sorry that you're attractive." she said mockingly. "Whatever Cassidy just-"

"I heard about you and Ally's tragic break up. Such a disappointment. I thought she would dump you before the relationship even got started."

"That is none of your damn business so just grow up will you and get over me and you because it will never happen ever again." I said. She looked a little bit hurt but washed it away with a evil smirk.

"She's dating Ryan, he's super hot and the new hottest boy at Marino High. They are so in love." Cassidy continued to rant. I swallowed and blinked a couple of times to wash away the hurt. "In love? I don't think so." I snapped at her. She was taken aback but managed a smug smile upon her bubble gum lips. Dez tugged on my shoulder giving me a look that said _just leave it._ But I didn't want to leave it until she got what she deserved. "Oh, are you jealous Moon?"

"Of course not." I said gritting my teeth.

"Rumor has it that they even had sex together." she said suddenly observing her manicure in the light. My eyes went wide. That can't be true, if that was true she would tell me... right?

"I mean I don't know if it's true or anything but it seemed the whole talk of the students at Marino high. Too bad you weren't there. The rumors were crazy."

"Ally's too good to lower herself down to sex with that guy." I snapped bringing my thoughts back to the present. "Well apparently she is. How could she resist a guy like that. She's lucky enough to even be called his girlfriend." she said while sipping on her smoothie.

"You're lying."

"Am I Austin? Am I?" she questioned me. "3 months is a lot of time to do a lot of things Austin maybe it was time to move on and the only way was well... I think you know." she said evilly. My chest started burn as my throat was caught in the back of my throat.

"Au revoir!" she spoke in french as she turned on her heels and walked away. Speechless was all I could think. Every word she said left me completely blank. Here came the feeling of loneliness and insecurity all over again. Dez patted my shoulder, "Aye, cheer up buddy it's going to be ok. Cassidy's a thought. Just let her be."

"What if it's true? What if Ally gave herself to someone else maybe she is in love with him." I said sadly. Thoughts of them being together and having children disgusted me.

"Austin you know what you need to get your head out of the gutter?" Dez asked as we walked toward the entrance of the mall.

"Some tissue's and a TV so I can watch hopeless romantics get together and live happily ever after?" I said as my expression went sour with sadness and hopelessness. Maybe Ally and I weren't meant to be after all...

"No what you need is to go partying! You're a mess dude a mess."

"Thanks for the support Dez." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime Austin anytime." I laughed a little as Dez tossed me my keys to my new blood red mustang. It was so sharp and cool it could show up at a restaurant in a fancy tuxedo and grab any cars attention. Talk about charisma. "Wait didn't you come here with someone?" I asked Dez as he hopped into the passengers seat.

"Yeah but it was my dad he dropped me off and I told him I would pick up a ride with you chill out." he said as I stepped inside the car and started the engine. It roared to life as I put my hands on the steering wheel. I backed up out of the parking spot and drove out of the lot.

"Come on what do you say?" Dez asked.

"To what?" I asked.

"To the freaking party man! This party is going to be awesome! We're turning senior's this year and all the juniors will be there along with the past seniors!" he exclaimed as he turned up the music.

"I don't know Dez I'm not really a party animal."

He gave me a look saying _get real and get over it._ "What it's true!" I remarked.

"You're a bad liar. I know you have been partying while you've been away I'm your best friend don't even try it." He said as I entered onto the main road. "Ok fine I have a had a few parties here and there."

He gave me another look, "And...?" he said slowly.

"And had a few drunk nights but I'm totally free now I am not into parties that much anymore. Yes it was fun but I haven't been interested in that crap since-"

"Since Elliot almost raped Ally at a party I know." He said calmly and casually as we strode down the road. "Yes and since then I've died down on parties especially bringing girls to the party."

"Well you can go alone. First step of getting over a girl is showing her you don't need her."

"But I do need Ally. She's my life." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Fine just go alone please I don't want to be by myself!" Dez pleaded. I groaned as I raked my fingers through my hair. "Fine but that's it no more favors." I said sternly. "Deal." he said with a smile. Something felt off about this, like he was hiding something but oh well.

* * *

Author's Note- I hoped you guys liked the chapter keep up all the amazing reviews and if you haven't checked out some of my new stories like "The fallen" or "Let me Love you" you should check them out The fallen is supernatural and stuff so for all you fans who love that stuff I think you'll like it:) Anyways keep up the amazing reviews don't ever be afraid to review!:)

-Taylor:)


End file.
